Flywheel equipped motors, have been long known in the toy industry. Toy vehicles using commonly referred to friction motors are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,538,205; 3,650,067; 3,932,957 and 4,631,041. The flywheel is geared to an external wheel which can be accelerated by pushing or driving the vehicle to accelerate the flywheel, after which the flywheel drives the external wheel. Still other flywheel motors used in toys can be accelerated by other means, such as pull cords as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,229,413 and 3,932,957.
Still other toy vehicles have been designed to skid out from a direction of movement as a stunt. These include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,939; 4,582,171; 4,850,031; 6,565,409. Heretofore it has been unknown how to utilize a flywheel motor to provide propulsion and a skid to a toy vehicle. Such a motor also could be useful to provide multiple actions in other types of toys including tops, dolls and figures, which have also previously employed flywheel motors.